Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional rubber label used on coaster, trademark plate, sports shoes, key chain or zipper head is made by drawing a pattern 11 on a raw rubber plate 10, and then heating and pressing the rubber plate 10 by a male mold and a female mold. The male mold has a protrusion having exactly the same configure as the pattern, and the female mold has a recess having exactly the same configure as the pattern. By the punch action of the male and female mold, a rubber plate 13 is punched and separated from the raw rubber plate 10 and has the pattern on the surface thereof. Nevertheless, it is difficult to paint colors on the raw rubber and the colors tend to fade out. After the rubber plate 13 is punched from the raw rubber plate 10, the periphery 14 of the punched rubber plate 13 looses the colors which are cut by the molds so that the manufacturers have to paint the periphery 14 manually.
The present invention intends to provide a method for manufacturing a rubber plate having colored pattern thereon.